Dream In Colour
by TheDarkTraveller
Summary: au. It is said our dreams can lead us onto the right path. Riku never thought about anything regarding his dreams but one day they are invaded by a mysterious boy claiming to have no recollection of who he is or how he got in the dream. RikuSora
1. A Destined Meeting

**Disclaimer:**** I ****do not**** own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters used.**

**Warning:**** This story will contain male/male pairing(s). **

**Summary****: It is said our dreams can lead us onto the right path. Riku never thought about anything regarding his dreams but one day they are invaded by a mysterious boy claiming to have no recollection of who he is or how he got in the dream. A friendship is formed that gradually deepens and secrets are uncovered. As they learn more about what is happening, they make a promise to meet in reality but not everything is easy when fate likes to play cruel tricks. **

**Pairing:**** Riku/Sora**

**"Talking"**

**_'Thoughts'_**

* * *

**Dream In Colour**

**Chapter One: A Destined Meeting**

* * *

"**Love is an attempt to change a piece of a dream-world into reality."** _**Henry David Thoreau**_

* * *

Infinite. That was the word he was looking for. No matter where he looked there was no end. It made him truly wonder how big this place really was. He let out a deep sigh while running his fingers through his shoulder-length silver hair. How long has this been going on for now? A week, maybe longer. He couldn't remember but just wanted to awaken so that it would be over. 

Every night it was the same. He would end up in this dream-world while he slumbered. The place was beautiful but he would rather have dreams where he could actually do something. Like fly. He heard that flying in dreams was common so why couldn't he just have that. Fate is truly cruel sometimes.

He couldn't really describe where he was well. Grass covers most of the area except for the river. Ah, the river. It had the clearest water he has ever seen. Good to know pollution hasn't gone everywhere yet.

'_It would really suck to have pollution-infested water even in my dreams.' _The boy thought as he gazed into the river. He crouched down beside the river and put one hand into the river. The water ran smoothly across his skin in a gentle rhythm. He wanted to drink some just to see if it would taste as good as it looks but didn't want to bother. He should be awakening soon anyways. He stood up from his crouched position and gazed into the distance, trying to look surpass the horizon. His vision was only greeted by more grass and the occasional flower.

When he first began having these dreams he tried walking around to see if there was anything else besides the river. Everywhere he went, though, the river was there. It really is endless.

'_Or it could just be in a giant circle. Can rivers do that?' _The boy continued to have thoughts about the secrets of the place. Suddenly his vision began to blur and what was close seemed to be moving further and further away. The boy let out a sigh of contentment. _'Finally.'_

* * *

Riku woke up to the sound of his alarm, "Good morning Destiny Islands! It's going to be another hot one today so-". Riku shut the alarm off before the man could finish. It was hot everyday. What was the point of hearing it every morning? Riku lazily dragged himself into the washroom to do his daily routine of washing up. He could hear his mother making breakfast in the kitchen and his stomach growled in response. He really was famished. 

A yawn escaped Riku's lips as he descended the staircase to the lower level of his house. He entered the kitchen and was greeted by the aroma of freshly made pancakes. How he adored them. He took his seat and waited while his mother finished making the food.

"Morning honey!" His mother said when she noticed he was already in the kitchen.

"Morning." Riku wearily replied.

His mother put a stack of pancakes on the plate in front of him. Riku grabbed the nearby bottle of maple syrup. The pancakes were even better when they were sugar-coated. Riku poured the syrup on his pancakes like he would never have it again. His mother gave him a worried glance.

"Would you like some pancakes with that syrup." She asked obviously amused.

Riku just blinked and gave her a look of confusion.

"Do you know how much sugar you just put on them?"

"Of course I do. That's why I'm putting this much on." With that said Riku began eating his syrup with pancakes.

"Hurry up. You're going to be late for school."

"Wouldn't that be a shame." Riku stated; sarcasm clearly evident in his tone.

Riku quickly said goodbye and left for school before his mother got upset by his sarcastic reply.

* * *

Riku finished up the last of his homework and looked at his clock to check the time. 

'_How is it already midnight?!... I really don't feel like going to dream-world anytime soon.'_

Riku tried to stay awake for as long as he could by playing video games, reading any form of writing he could find and just trying to keep his brain working. Unfortunately the brain must rest and for that Riku cursed his brain as his eyes began to droop slowly. Soon everything went dark and Riku once again entered his dream world.

* * *

Riku found himself again in the unknown place. He had a bit of hope that tonight would be different but no fate despised him and wanted him to have a very boring slumber along with his very boring normal life. Didn't he feel special. 

'_Why can't I have my old dreams back? I really enjoyed the ones with the cheerleaders and dancing pancakes.'_

Riku headed toward the river. Maybe today something would actually happen and since he can't go anywhere else that something would probably happen near the river. Riku crouched down beside the river and looked into it. If it was supposed to be a river, why didn't it seem to be shallow? He couldn't even see the bottom. Now Riku was beginning to get upset. He could handle this stupid dream for a few days but this is now bordering his patience.

'_I'm really starting to hate this place."_

He couldn't take it anymore. The silence and simplicity was killing him! He just wanted to get all his anger out on something but there was nothing. Whenever he stopped on a flower they would just prompt themselves back up.

"Stupid immortal flowers." Riku whispered while trying to kick some of the ground around him. "I want my dancing pancakes!!!" Riku shouted. He was answered by silence. _'Super.'_

"What was that about dancing pancakes?"

Startled by a voice that wasn't his own, Riku quickly turned his head towards the sound of the voice. His vision was greeted by a boy, no older than fifteen. Riku just kept staring with his mouth slightly agape from disbelief. Someone was actually standing only a mere few meters away. Perhaps this dream just got a tinge bit more interesting.

Riku continue to look at the boy. He really couldn't help it. The boy's eyes were mesmerizing. These weren't any ordinary shade of blue. No, they were more…unique. They were as stunning as the sky on a clear, cloudless day but also seemed to be deeper and more meaningful like the ocean. What truly shocked Riku the most, though, would be the boy's hair. It was wild but it suited the boy. The spikes going in every direction amused Riku and he had a weird desire to see what they feel like with his fingers.

The boy looked around as if he were expecting to see something at any moment. "I don't see any dancing pancakes." The boy said and ending with an adorable pout.

It finally registered in Riku's mind that indeed he was no longer alone and that he really should try to communicate to the boy. "Um…hi?" Riku stated with confusion.

"Hi! This is a neat place you got here. By the way, what exactly is 'here'? Did I win some contest or something?" The boy resumed looking around but soon had a bored expression on his face. "Um, no offence but your place seems really boring. Is there like an exit?"

"I wish." Riku stated. The boy was surprised by Riku's voice. He was beginning to think the guy only new one word or something.

"This is not my place. To tell you the truth I don't know what this place is. All I know is that I dream and I come here while I sleep. It really is boring and you learn to dislike constant silence very much, especially when you have been coming here for days." Riku added. He let out a sigh. "Anyways, who are you?"

The boy was cut out of his thoughts by Riku's question. "Oh! I'm…I'm…who am I?" The boy's face saddened and he began to stare at his hands intently.

"Um, are you okay?" Riku asked concerned with the boy's sudden change of behaviour. The boy stayed silent while in his own personal thoughts.

'_Okay then…' _"Well, my name is Riku and I'm from Destiny Islands."

They boy finally looked up at Riku but he still had the sad expression plastered on his face. "My name is…um…it's...damn I should know this!" The boy seemed to be getting frustrated now. He began pacing back and forth as if he were trying to solve an advanced mathematical equation. Riku was now slightly frightened by the boy but also amused which he thought was terrible. '_The guy has some sort of amnesia type thing and I find it amusing. I wonder about myself sometimes.'_

Riku continued to watch the boy pace. He really wanted to know his name. Riku let out a long sigh.

"Hey, listen it's-"

"Sora!!"

"What?" Riku asked very confused at the boy's sudden outburst.

"Sora!! That's my name! My name is Sora!" The boy shouted while doing little jumps up and down to give himself silent praises.

"Oh. Okay. Well, Sora…why exactly are you here? This is supposedly my dream you know."

"I don't know."

"Oh. Do you remember anything at all? Anything will do."

"Well…I…um…that is…no."

"Great. Well you're just some guy in my dream who is probably just a part of my imagination. That would have to mean that this entire thing or place was technically made by me. What I don't understand is why I would create someone with no recollection of anything. Can't I actually make an interesting person with at least some sort of past? Television really has affected me." Riku said pondering the events happening and trying to put some pieces together.

Sora was fuming. '_I am so real!' _"Hey!" Sora yelled catching Riku's attention from his thoughts. "I am too real. I'm not some figment of your imagination! I may not remember things but there has to be a reason. I know I have a past. It just feels like the links to my memories have vanished and I have to piece a lot of things together."

Riku was stunned. "So…are you trying to tell me that some random guy, meaning you, just walked into my dreams with no recollection of the past and that you do exist? This sounds like something in a weird fantasy novel."

"What if it is true? What if somehow our dreams have become interconnected or something?"

Riku just stared at Sora speechless. _'Now I know I really am dreaming.'_

Suddenly Riku was filled with a familiar feeling. His vision became blurry and he noticed that Sora was moving further and further away. _'Why did this dream seem shorter than the others?'_

* * *

Riku was once again awakened by the sound of his alarm. Before the man could speak about the current weather, Riku quickly turned off the alarm. He really didn't want to hear about how hot it was today again. _'Repetitiveness can really get annoying.' _

While Riku did his usual morning routine thoughts ran through his mind about his latest dream. _'I'll admit it certainly was different than the others.' _

"_**I am too real. I'm not some figment of your imagination!"**_

'_Why do I care who that boy is? I'm sure he's doing fine. Wait does that mean I actually believe he is real?! If he is he probably just woke up like me and is living a normal life. Maybe it was just a one time thing where he somehow invaded my dreams.' _Riku let out a deep sigh. It really did sound like some romantic fantasy novel. Riku slightly blushed at the thought. He didn't have time for romance nonsense like this anyways. If he wanted to start impressing some universities he had to devote most of his time to studying. He knew it would all pay off in the future but many knew it and he knew it, his life is _'repetitive'._

**

* * *

**

**This originally was going to be a super long oneshot but I decided to just divide it into multiple chapters and possibly make it longer so that it won't feel as rushed. **

**Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors I may have missed while revising. Reviews are appreciated:)**

**_TheDarkTraveller_**


	2. The River

**Disclaimer:**** I ****do not**** own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters used.**

**Warning:**** This story will contain male/male pairing(s). **

**Pairing:**** Riku/Sora**

**"Talking"**

**'_Thoughts'_**

* * *

**Dream In Colour**

**Chapter Two: The River**

* * *

"**Dreams are answers to questions we haven't yet figured out how to ask." **

* * *

The sun shone brightly over Riku's head as he trailed toward the school. He was already running late and would probably be late for his first class if his pace did not quicken, but his thoughts were far from school at the moment. _'Why is this bothering me so much? Whatever that boy's condition is shouldn't affect me.' _Riku stared up at the cloudless sky. _'Sora.'_

He finally snapped out from his day dream and looked down at his watch. Noticing his tardiness, he decided to run the rest of the way so that he wouldn't miss much of his first class. Just as he was about to run, he heard a rustling in the tree next to him. He looked up to see a lone robin perched on top of a branch. The robin was stationary and appeared as if it were also gazing at Riku. Riku continued to stare at the robin, intrigued by its behaviour. At last he shook his head to remove himself from another day dream. _'I really am going crazy if I think a bird is trying to tell me something.'_ Riku looked toward his destination of the distant school building and began running, temporarily removing any dream-like thoughts.

* * *

His first class was art, which he had somehow managed to be on time for. Riku sat down next to his friend Naminé. She was too indulged with her sketchbook to notice his sudden presence, or so he thought. 

"You were almost late again. Still thinking about your dreams?" Naminé asked suddenly getting Riku's attention.

"Yeah. I think they just got more complicated too." Riku answered.

"Really? How so?"

"Well…yesterday my dream was sort of invaded."

Naminé stopped working on her sketchbook to look at Riku, silently urging him to continue.

"A boy appeared. He said his name was Sora and he began asking questions as if he didn't know why he was there."

"Maybe he didn't."

"That's a possibility since he apparently has no recollection of who he is or where he's from. It took him like half an hour just for him to remember his name."

"Wow that sounds neat. Did you get to talk to him at all?"

"A little but-" Riku began to say before the teacher interrupted him.

"Everyone take out your sketchbooks and turn to a new page. We will be drawing something from nature today. You can either choose to sketch something from this table," the teacher said while pointing to a nearby table where branches, leaves, pine cones and other things gathered from outside were. "Or you may draw something from memory. That would be a good way to practice memory drawing too, which we will be starting next week."

When the teacher finished giving her instructions, several students went to the front of the class to look for something to sketch. Riku stared down at his blank page. _'What should I draw?' _Riku turned towards Naminé. "Hey Naminé, what are you going to draw?"

"I was just going to continue what I was already drawing since it could technically be from nature."

Riku looked at the page Naminé was drawing on. On it was a decent rough sketch of a dove with a small twig in its mouth.

"Why were you already drawing something like that?" Riku asked confused why Naminé would draw a bird instead of her usual drawings of people or inanimate objects.

"Well I have dreams too and every week I have a dream where a dove like this would just fly above me for a while before disappearing. It's not always in the same place though. I can even distinctly remember at time when I dreamt I was in a movie theatre when the dove flew in out of nowhere." Naminé stared at here drawing as if just looking at it helped her reminisced about past dreams. "It always has that twig in its mouth too." Naminé continued.

Riku continued to look at the sketch. "Considering that the dove is the international symbol for peace and friendship I would say that you had nothing to worry about."

"I know." Naminé stayed silent for a moment reflecting upon Riku's words. "You know, if you decipher some of the symbols in your dreams, I bet that you can find hidden meanings in them. Isn't it cool that our dreams can help us understand things better about ourselves?"

"Naminé, you actually believe that stuff?"

"Yeah. Why, you don't?"

"Of course not! Dreams are just visions our brain creates because it doesn't really rest when we're asleep."

"Are you sure about that? Have you ever even tried to decode your dreams?"

"What hidden meaning could dancing pancakes possibly have?" Riku whispered quietly to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Naminé put her pencil and sketchbook aside. "Okay Riku, I'm going to help you find some spiritual meaning for your weird dream. What do you find is most common or stands out the most in your dream?"

Riku thought back to his dream. It was really plain but there was something that did stand out to him as soon as he begun to have the dream.

"The river. It's clear, calm and really deep. Plus I don't think it ever ends."

"A clear, endless river? That's interesting. I say you check what it could mean when you get home. Tell me after what it is too."

Naminé pulled her sketchbook back towards her. She picked up her pencil and began to sketch every detail onto the dove. Riku watched her as she continued to work. Suddenly an idea came to him. He picked up his pencil and began sketching a rough outline of it onto his paper. Riku had a fairly good memory so he was still able to visualize what the shape and form would look like.

Riku was so engaged with his drawing that he didn't notice that it was time to pack up and leave for his next class. Naminé gently poked him on the shoulder, managing to get his attention.

"Come on Riku. You have that science test next, right." Naminé looked at Riku's sketchbook. She could tell he was drawing a bird but the kind it was baffled her. "What are you drawing?"

"A robin." Riku stated.

"Really? Why?"

"It was the only thing I was able to remember from nature by memory. I really didn't feel like sketching a leaf."

"Oh. Well I'll catch you later Riku." Naminé said as she waved and exited the classroom.

Riku quickly packed up his belongings and headed in the direction of his science class. He would never admit it to Naminé but he really wanted to go home and see if his dream was trying to tell him something, even if he still didn't believe in the whole spiritual meanings in dreams.

* * *

Riku quickly opened the front door and entered the home. He was greeted by silence and assumed that his mother had gone shopping. He ascended the staircase and opened the door to his right which led to his room. He placed his book bag on his bed and went to turn on his computer. He watched as the computer loaded and quickly typed in his password. When the desktop appeared he clicked the shortcut for the Internet. 

'_Now where does one go to find out about dream symbolism? I could just ask Naminé but she'd probably lead me to a million websites. Seriously that girl needs something better to do during her free time.'_

In the end, Riku decided just to use Google to search for it. _'Great, over a billion sources found.' _He settled on just clicking the first site. The site was a dream dictionary in which the user would just input the word of something he or she commonly is, does or sees in the dream. Riku typed in 'river' and waited as the web page loaded. He glanced at the information and then began to read it aloud, "To see a river in your dreams represents that you are allowing your life to float away and it may be time to be more decisive when directing your life."

Riku finished reading the passage and leaned back onto his chair. _'I knew it. Symbolism in dreams is bogus. I'm directing my life just fine! Wait until I tell Naminé her decoding method was wrong.' _Riku heard the front door open and presumed that his mother was probably home since his dad would still be at work. Riku exited the Internet window and got up to go sit on his bed. He opened his book bag and took out the homework he had for the evening.

'_Maybe he'll be in my dream again. I wonder if he can help tell me why I've been having these reoccurring dreams…that is if he can remember anything at all.'_

Riku heard thunder coming from outside followed by the gentle tapping of rain droplets on his window. He gazed out the window only to meet eyes with the same feather-covered creature he had seen this morning. There perched on a branch was a solitary robin only this time it had a small twig placed in its mouth.

**

* * *

**

**I find dream symbolism very interesting. That's probably why I put so much in this chapter. **

_**TheDarkTraveller **_


End file.
